The Best Summer
by Bekah17
Summary: I've edited this story and decided to do chapters as opposed to a few one shots that go together. Anyway, Harry goes on vacation with the Dursleys. He meets a girl who happens to be Snapes daughter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP. Not me! Sorry.

Chapter 1

Nicole Auralia Amorez Snape was your average teenage girl. She had looks, personality, and intelligence. She also had bloodlines to kill for. Nicole was the daughter of Severus Snape, resident potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother was Auralia Amorez, daughter of the French Prime Minister. She had flowing long straight black hair and onyx black eyes that were like a deep abyss. Her skin was fare but not unbecoming with her black hair. Infact, it was quite a beautiful contrast. Nicole also inherited her father's aristocratic build and poise. Infact, the only thing Nicole did happen to acquire from her mother was her personality. She was kind hearted and fair. Nicole was not easily angered, but when she was, her made her fathers temper seem like a walk in the park. As for intelligence, Nicole most defiantly did not have the shallow end of the gene pool. She was valedictorian of her class and head girl.

Harry James Potter could have been your average teenage boy if it hadn't been for a famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was built well after seven years of quidditch and his raven hair had finally settled down a bit. His emerald green eyes still sparkled with mirth and charm. He also had a bronze tan after spending many summer days outside. Many of Harry's looks came from his father with the exception of his eyes, which belonged to his mother. And like Nicole, he had inherited his mother's personality and temper.

Nicole Snape attended Salem School of Witchcraft in Salem, Massachutes USA. She would have attended Hogwarts, however favoritism would have been a hot topic of controversy seeming as though her father taught there.

Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in Gryffindor house, however much he should have been placed in Slytherin.

Harry Potter was not well liked by his relatives. Infact, they frequently told him he was a freak, and ungrateful of their kindness. The summer before seventh year proved no different. The same routine ensued. Harry was picked up from Kings Cross by his Uncle Vernon, driven back to 4 Privet Drive, and sent directly to the smallest room of the house after his belongings were locked in the cupboard under the stairs (which was Harry's room in his earlier years).

July first rolled around and Harry was told he would be joining the Dursley's on a trip to America for the remainder of the summer. They would be going to Massachutes to be exact. Apparently there was some history there that Dudley, Harry's cousin, was supposed to do an assignment on. Harry, eager to leave Privet Drive, made no complaints.

After nine long hours on a plane, the Dursley family and Harry arrived at the Boston Airport. Another few hours found them in Salem, the home to the Salem Witch Trials and the city of Dudley's research. Harry was promptly told to get lost and not make his way back to the hotel until nightfall. Another freedom Harry was grateful for.

So began his summer, nearly Dursley free in beautiful Salem Massachutes.

Summer sessions at Salem School of Witchcraft were optional for students who wished to advance their studies beyond that of the average student. Few students, if any attended them on a yearly basis. Nicole, being head girl and having above average intelligence, took every opportunity to expand her knowledge of the magical world and its inter-workings. Summer classes were not the normal Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, etc. They were classes in Healing, Magical Law, Creation of Potions, Charms, Curses, and shields. Students had the option to take one, two, or all three classes over the summer making for a light or heavy study load. Nicole took all three.

As is custom for summer break, classes only ran Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. One class a day. So on Thursday, Nicole went into muggle Salem. It was there that she encountered one Harry Potter. Or rather, she knocked into one Harry Potter.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay? I am so sorry. I did not mean to walk into you. I wasn't paying attention at all. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fin- wait a second, did you say 'Oh Merlin'?" Harry asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Uh… I think you heard wrong? Why would I say 'Oh Merlin'?" smooth move Nicole, now you have to deal with a curious muggle she mumbled.

Harry, for his part, had to keep from laughing at the obvious discomfort of a girl he hardly knew and suspected was a witch trying to convince him, a suspected muggle, that she hadn't used any saying out of the ordinary. Oh well, he could drop hints about and see if she got curious.

"So, Not to change the subject or anything but my name is Harry."

"I'm Nicole." She replied calmly.

"Nicole huh? Well, Ms Nicole, tell me, do you know of any apothecaries around?"

"An apothecary?" Nicole questioned a bit stunned.

"Yes, you know, somewhere I can pick up potions ingredients. I would walk into a muggle shop but you know how they are.. A bit to curious if the wrong thing is said."

"You're a bit bold for a wizard you know. Where are you from anyway? I seem to recognize the accent but cannot place it."

"I'm only bold when I know I am speaking to another witch or wizard. I, for your information, am from England. Surrey to be exact. And I attend school in Scotland." Harry replied evenly.

"Well, perhaps that why I recognize the accent. My father is British. I don't see him much, seeming as I go to school here and he teaches at a school in Scotland. So tell me, how did you know I was a witch? Just by 'Oh Merlin'?" Nicole wondered.

"No. If I assumed from that, I would have been in trouble. Actually, that was just a hint to make me look closer. After a few moments, I saw you muttering under your breath something that oddly resembled 'curious muggle'. After a few moments more of observation I realized your wand arm at the ready to call your wand from a holster. Ready to oblivate me if I was some obnoxious muggle." Harry supplied.

"Well, since you're curious, I am a witch. My name is Nicole Snape an-" Nicole's sentence was promptly cut off as Harry interrupted.

"Snape, as in daughter or relative to Severus Snape? Potions Master at Hogwarts?" Harry asked a ghastly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I go there. Snape is my Potions Master."

"Oh, well yeah. You don't seem to like him though."

"Forgive me for not liking him. He's a bit of a bastard to me if you will."

"Yeah well, he hasn't been the same since my mum and Lily died. Lily died protecting her son Harry when I was one. Dad and Lil were good friends from what I gather. Then when I turned 10 the dark lord killed my mum. Dad has been cold and distant since then. Mum and Lily were his only real friends."

"If you're talking about Lily Potter, formally Lily Evans, then you're talking about my mum. But somehow, I think something got lost in translation because Snape doesn't like me and most defiantly does not like my mum. He's said as much."

"It's all a façade Harry. I know Lily was his best friend. He used to tell me stories all the time about her. He did hate your dad though. Something about saving his life or whatever. I would think he'd be grateful but apparently not."

"I know all about that but forgive me if I don't tell you. I've kind of been sworn to secrecy about that whole ordeal. It's not pleasant which is why your dad doesn't talk about it I guess. So, why don't you go home for the summer? I mean, do you go year round or do you just not like England that much?"

"It's not that I don't like England. Its just there is so much to do here at school. We're allowed to take optional summer courses that started this week. All they did was introduce what we'd be doing and all of that jazz. But it's fun. I have one class Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and then I have the rest of the week to hang out I guess you'd say."

"Can anyone take these classes or do you have to be a student at Salem?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure, but we can ask my headmistress if you want to?"

"I would love to actually!"

"Great, take my hand, I'll apparate us there."

"You can apparate into your school?" Harry asked with awe.

"Only in the summertime when there is a skeleton crew for summer classes. Otherwise, they don't want us apparating and all of that stuff."

"Cool. Ok, lets go."

Nicole apparated herself and Harry directly into the Headmistresses office.

"Headmistress.. Can anyone join our summer courses or is it just currently enrolled students that are allowed?" Nicole asked politely.

"Ah, Miss Snape. What a pleasure. I suppose anyone wishing to join our summer courses would have to show a certain level of magical proficiency, as we do not accept just any witch to our school. Do you wish to join us young man?" Headmistress Edwards questioned evenly.

"Yes ma'am. I do wish to join your summer courses. My name is Harry Potter and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Do you wish to take all of our summer courses?"

"Err.. I'm not sure ma'am. What courses are you offering?"

"This summer the schedule is as follows…

Monday: Healing from 8 am until noon and 1 to 4 pm.

Tuesday: Magical Law from 8 to 11 am and 1 pm until 4 pm.

Wednesday: Creation all day long.

Now, Healing is broken down into anatomy and physiology in the mornings and then actual spell work and such in the afternoon. So study in the morning, hands on work in the afternoon if you will.

Magical Law consists of mornings learning the laws of magic such as what can an can not be done physically. A good example would be…you cannot apparate through anti-apparition wards and why. That sort of thing. In the afternoon, you study the actual by-laws of the magical world.

Creation is all day long. Segment one is from 8 until 11 in the morning. You do creation of Curses and shields. From 1 to 4 pm you do creation of Potions. From 5 to 8 you will do creation of Charms.

Homework is assigned in your classes and all credits will be sent to your school for your convenience and to let your headmaster know of your advancement. Do summer classes still sound appealing to you Mr. Potter?"

"Of course Ma'am. In fact, I think I may like to take all three classes." Harry replied in an ecstatic manner.

"Wonderful Mr. Potter. Now, since you are a student at Hogwarts, Is it safe to assume you are a decent student and magically inclined?"

"Forgive me madam," Nicole interrupted "but Harry is the savior to the wizarding world over there. You know, the boy who lived."

"Oh, how silly of me. Of course. Well Miss Snape, would you please take Mr. Potter to Black Cat Alley and get him his summer's supplies and supply him with the syllabus from your professors. Catch him up on what he missed this week?"

"Of course madam." Nicole replied sweetly. "Shall we then Harry?"

"But of course my lady."

Harry smiled taking her arm. With a small pop, they were gone only to reappear moments later in Matterson Alley. Nicole took Harry to get all of the required texts and supplies he would need. She even went as far as to tell him not to worry about the cost as her father supplied her with excessively generous amounts of money for the summer and school year that she never used. She actually had a small fortune going for herself. Along with the required texts, Nicole also recommended he get extra readings for good measure. It was one instance when Harry though he may actually learn to love studying as much as Hermione did.

The summer began to fall into daily routine and Harry and Nicole's relationship began to blossom. It was the end of summer classes and the day Harry left to return to England when he finally spoke his intentions to Nicole.

"Nicole, The summer is almost up and I know long distance relationships are difficult, but would you mind 'dating' me?"

"Wow Harry."

"Wow good or bad?"

Nicole just began to laugh at Harry.

"Harry, love, I would love to date you. I guess we have sort of been unofficially dating for the summer but to make and keep it official would be great. Ya know what cool though?"

"What?"

"Watching you grow."

"What do you mean, watching me grow?"

"Just what I said Harry. I mean really. At the beginning of the summer, you used 'erm' and you also talked really fast when you were unsure of yourself. Now, everything is just second nature. Your study habits have improved and even your intellect. Not to say you were unintelligent before but you know what I mean. I think I have turned you into just as much of a bookworm as I am myself."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I have learned so much this summer. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts with my 8 required texts and my 17 additional texts to help me out. Thanks to you I think I may do awesome on my NEWTs also. I, for the first time, am excited to go to Hogwarts to study and not just to get away from my family."

"Well Harry, I suppose you best be off to your hotel so your stupid relatives don't conveniently forget you here. We wouldn't want a mob of Order member looking for you and making a huge scene."

"Indeed Miss Snape. I do suppose I shall see you at a later date." Harry replied in a very Snape like manner.

"Excellent Harry. Oh, and can you imagine what my father will say? I think I may need a Wizarding Camera for the event. Video tape it for me will you Harry?"

"Of course."

And with those as final words, Harry leaned over and kissed Nicole.

Review Please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!! JK ROWLING DOES!

Chapter 2

September first dawned cold and rainy. For Harry, the ride to Kings Cross was tedious. Uncle Vernon, being the kind, generous, loving soul that he was (haha, choke!) had given Harry a ride. Upon arrival, Harry couldn't get out of sight quick enough. Until Uncle Vernon called him back.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Came the downtrodden reply.

"Don't take that tone with me you ungrateful little whelp!" Vernon scolded.

"Sorry Uncle"

"You best be! Now don't you plan on returning at all after this year either. Poor Dudley needs all the room he can get for University."

"Yes Uncle." Harry choked out. Inside he was having a war. Should he be pleased he didn't have to go back, sad that his family didn't want him, or shocked that Dudley got into university? At the moment, it was joyous that he didn't have to go back.

"So long as we're clear" Harry nodded "Good, now get out of my sight boy!"

"Yes Uncle" Harry smiled. Then he turned and headed to the familiar 9 ¾ platform for his final year at Hogwarts.

Once through the platform barrier, Harry made his way to the heads compartment where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you!" she squealed in typical Hermione fashion. Then she launched herself into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Its good to see you too Hermione!" Harry returned enthusiastically.

"What did you do this summer? You didn't owl or anything. I was worried!" Hermione scolded.

"Dudley had a school project in Massachusetts and the Dursleys brought me along for the ride. All I had to do was stay away from dawn until sun down. It was the best summer ever! I'm sorry I didn't write, It's just a long way for poor Hedwig to travel. International owls are inconvenient, so I just didn't write."

"It's okay Harry. So what did you see? There has to be so much you can learn there! They had witch trials too! Of course those weren't real witches and wizards, just muggles." Hermione prattled along getting into one of her zones.

"I know Hermione. I spent the entire summer there. You should have seen the alley there! It made Diagon Alley look like Knockturn Alley. Then Combine Hogsmead, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley and they don't eve come to half the size of Black Cat Alley. You'd love the pub to get in thought. Like we have the Leaky Cauldron, they have the Hellmouth. It's shady on the outside so muggles don't wander in, but inside, it's amazing. It's almost like walking into Gringotts." Harry explained animatedly.

"Wow Harry! That sounds so amazing. I wish I could have seen it! Did you meet anyone cool or anything? Wow, what I'' give for the chance to meet and American witch or wizard. I am so jealous and envious of you Harry Potter! I can't wait to hear all the details of it!"

"Hey, are you two going to do your rounds today or not?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Oh, hi Ron." Harry said cheerfully. "I was just telling Hermione about my summer."

"That's great mate, but if you don't start patrolling, Snape is gonna use you in some potion experiment."

"How is Snape gonna know?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He's on the train. I just saw him and he looks like he has more of a broomstick up his arse than normal."

"RONALD WEASLEY! You will not speak of a professor in such a manner again!" Hermione Scolded using her best McGonagall impression.

"She's right Ron." Harry agreed

"Harry! I thought you were on my side!" Ron complained.

"Snape might not be so bad, I mean-"

"Harry, you take the from of the train, Ron and I will take the back. We'll meet in the middle somewhere, got it?" Hermione interrupted rather anxiously.

"Yeah. I'll report back in a few hours. Good to see you Professor Snape. I hope you had a good summer!" Harry said over his shoulder as he left to begin his rounds in the front of the train. Ron and Hermione followed quickly on his heels out the door.

The first few compartments were full of fifth and sixth year students. The third compartment on the left, Harry go the shock of his life. A familiar girl, with a familiar face greeted him.

"Nicole?" Harry said in a state of shock.

"Harry? Oh Merlin, Sorry." She turned away so she could wipe her eyes.

"Nicole, What's wrong love? Why are you here? And crying?" Harry asked sitting down after closing the compartment door.

"My grandfather decided he was no longer interested in having open relations with America, so he forced me to leave. He was going to send me to Beaubaxons, but I told him I'd prefer Hogwarts. He only agreed because it wasn't American. I'm going to miss it so much. I know I'm being stupid with crying, but it's hard."

"I'm so sorry. I know you loved it there. It's all right though. We'll have fun together at Hogwarts." Harry tried to explain.

"How Harry? I live with my dad now!"

"Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I promise that everything will be for the best."

"Are you sure? Nicole questioned.

"I'm sure. We'll see eachother and date, but we'll sorta do this without the public finding out."

"How Harry? The news loves you! And what about my dad?"

"Don't worry Nikki. I'll think of something. We just have to stay a little…Inconspicuous."

"Is that even possible with you Harry Potter?" Nicole said with a small giggle.

"I guess will find out wont we?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Nicole replied.

"Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Eventually. I'll just need a little bit of time to adjust."

"I understand love. I'm always here if you need me."

"Harry do you have to be anywhere?"

"Not really. I'm supposed to be patrolling but Ron and Hermione can do it. At the moment, you are what matters."

"Will you just sit with me for awhile? Like we did this summer?"

"Always Nicole." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Just relax love, we'll be there in awhile."

"Okay Harry."

Nicole slid down off Harry's lap and snuggled up next to him. Not even five minutes later, both were safely asleep in eachothers arms. Two hours later, Ron and Hermione burst through the compartment door that Harry and Nicole were in.

"Bloody Hell Harry! You're supposed to be doing rounds on the train checking for misbehaving youngens, not making your rounds through the girls!" Ron exclaimed.

"Go to hell Ron." Came the sleepy reply.

"Right. Well, since we're all here, Harry, who is she and why aren't you patrolling?" Hermione asked politely.

"Hermione, Ron, This is Nicole Amorez. We met this summer. She's a friend of mine."

"You looked pretty friendly alright mate!"

"Ronald, Shut Up!" Hermione said sternly. "Sorry about him Nicole. He's a prat."

"It's fine. I've met a fair few like him. It's nothing new really."

"No excuse. Ron has been my best friend since first year. He needs to learn to grow up."

Nicole just smiled.

"So you're American?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes." Came Nicole's tentative reply.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here or anything. I'm just curious. I've not met any Americans and it seems odd to transfer in seventh year. That's the only reason I ask. I hope-"

"It's fine. Ugh, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, and that's Ronald Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. So you're both good friends of Harry?"

"You're kidding right? We're the Golden Trio!" Ron Exclaimed.

"The Golden Trio?" Nicole asked confused.

"Harry. Mate. All this time with the girl and you never mentioned us?"

"We were busy with School Ron." Harry said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've gone mental mate!"

"Oh hush Ron. I'm glad Harry did something highly productive this summer."

"You would be, but mate, what about important things like Quidditch?"

----Snape Enters---

"And what may I ask is going on in here?" Sneered Snape.

"Nothing Professor. We just met Nicole, and were talking to her about America." Answered Hermione calmly.

"No, you were talking about America, I'm trying to find out why Harry did school over the summer." Ron retorted.

"I think it's good Harry's taking more of an interest in school." Argued Hermione.

"Not when there's more important things like Quidditch." Ron argued back.

"SILENCE! Both of you! Interrupted Snape.

"But…" Ron started.

"No buts unless you want to start off the year with negative points and detention with me." Threatened Snape.

"No Professor. That won't be necessary." Replied Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"No." Ron replied sullenly.

"What about you Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir." Harry replied respectfully while looking Snape in the eyes.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I suggest that you get back to your rounds."

"Yes Professor." Harry and Hermione replied.

"And Mr. Weasley make yourself scarce unless you want to have a week of detention with Filch." Threatened Snape for the second time in less than five minutes.

"Ugh, right." Stuttered Ron while making a hasty exit.

"DADDY!" chided Nicole as Snape turned to face her.

"You'll have nothing to do with them Nicole." Snape informed.

"But daddy. It's just Harry. I went to school with him over the summer."

"And what was Mr. Potter doing in Salem? Exactly Nicole. He wasn't there!"

"He was there dad!"

"No Nicole. He had a guard watching him all summer. He never left the country. Do not disillusion yourself into thinking he's a good friend. You will stay away from him."

"You don't even know him!"

"Nicole, I've taught that boy for 7 years. I know him well enough. It's you that's been fooled."

"Why?"

"Why what Nicole?"

"Why don't you like him?"

"He's bad news Nicole"

"That's not good enough!"

"Don't sass me young lady!"

"I'm not sassing daddy. But he's not James. His only mistake is being James' son! Look past it daddy! Harry never even knew him!"

"That will be quite enough out of you young lady!"

"I'm sorry daddy, but-"

"I don't want to hear it Nicole." Severus interrupted and then began to leave.

"Daddy wait! Please. I'm sorry."

"No you aren't child"

"Yes I am!"

"If you were you wouldn't have said it."

"Please Daddy."

"I said No."

"But…"

"No Nicole"

"I love you daddy." She whispered as the door closed and a solitary tear ran down her race. She was alone again. Hours passed. Along with the rain. Soon, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.


End file.
